


Yearning

by Moonflowerpetals



Series: In Love and Lust [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Mommy Kink, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Phone Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflowerpetals/pseuds/Moonflowerpetals
Summary: You have to leave on a sudden business trip. Meaning you have to leave Bokuto alone in your home. What do you do to make him feel better?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: In Love and Lust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189976
Kudos: 49





	1. The night before you left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boss called and asked if you can come to a sudden business trip. You agreed, of course. Now, time to break the news to your husband.

You were at your office, working on paperwork when the telephone rang.

"Hello?" You said, picking it up.

"Ah, hello." The voice of your boss greeted you warmly. " I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"Ah, not really. I'm just finishing the remaining paperwork at my desk."

"I see. I called you because a sudden situation arose in one of our branches. I was hoping that you and some of our colleagues would accompany me and remedy the situation. As a business trip of sorts."

"Is that so? May I ask where exactly we are going?"

Your boss gave you the location and frowned when you realized that it's practically on the other side of Japan.

"So will you go?"

"Ah, yes, I will." You assured.

"Thank you. You are one of the highest-ranked in the office so I was hoping you would."

"Thank you for the compliment boss," You acknowledged. "May I ask how long this trip will take?"

"Ah, yes. You see…"

* * *

“I’m sorry Kou,” You looked up at the pouting male apologetically as you pack up your clothes in a suitcase while kneeling on the floor.

Bokuto whined in displeasure. “How long will you be gone?”

“Around a week or two probably,” You admitted.

“That’s too long!” He sulked, going into his emo mode. He kneeled behind you and rested his head on the crook of your neck and wrapping his arms around your middle.

“I know. I’m sorry Koutarou.”

“It’s not your fault,” He mumbled, voice muffled as he continued pouting. “But still…” His lips touch your neck and he began placing small kisses from your neck down to your shoulder. “I’m gonna miss you.”

You continued packing your clothes into your suitcase, enjoying the feeling of Bokuto’s lips on your skin. You closed your eyes in pleasure as Bokuto began to lightly suck on a patch of your skin. Finishing up, you untangle yourself from Bokuto and place the suitcase in the corner. You turned back, finding Bokuto on the bed lying down. Smiling softly, you straddled him and he reached up to place his arms in your waist.

Not wasting any time, you kissed him, softly at first, conveying how much you love him. Then you kissed him deeper and the kiss turned passionate. You lightly nipped at his lips, swallowing the gasp that escaped from him. You slowly began to grind against him, feeling his cock starting to harden up beneath his shorts, making you more aroused.

His fingers slowly slipped behind your shirt and rubbed your waist. Pulling yourself back from him, you placed small kisses on his neck. You nibble at a patch of skin and leave small hickeys, knowing that he loves looking and showing off the marks that you give him.

Hearing your name come out of his lips, you looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

“Yes, Kou?”

“Want more,” He gasped, your fingers entering his clothes and finding his nipples. Pleasure ran through his body and he trembled, unconsciously jerking his clothed cock into yours making your breath hitch at the momentary pleasure.

Pulling his top off, you licked your lips and began to suck at one of his nipples, the other being pinched and caressed by your fingers. He let out a loud and vocal moan, knowing that his nipples are quite sensitive due to you playing with them often.

You alternated between his nipples, sucking one and playing with the other. Unlatching your lips from his nipples, you began kissing downward, occasionally nibbling on a patch of skin and giving Bokuto more hickeys.

You stopped at his shorts, slowly tugging it off him, and stared at his huge cock, licking your lips in preparation.

Bokuto moaned as you took your first lick of his cock, enjoying your tongue. He panted when you swallowed him whole, whimpering as your warm mouth moved against him.

You hummed, hands grabbing his waist to stop him from jerking up, and bobbed your head, making sure to suck him firmly.

Bokuto gasped at your actions, hands gripping the sheets tightly beneath him. Trembling from pleasure, he arched back while moaning your name, feeling the tell-tale signs of an upcoming orgasm.

"Aah~! I'm going to- gonna cum!"

You bobbed your head faster, only stopping once he came in your mouth. You pulled away, swallowing his cum, making sure to not spill a single drop.

Bokuto watched you with half-lidded eyes and tugged you to him, kissing you and tasting him off of you.

You kissed him back, shifting your body until you're hovering above him. You pulled back, a string of saliva connecting between you.

He grabbed your hips, guiding you to his cock, and moaned when he felt your walls clamp down on him. Bokuto loudly moaned, entranced by the way you rode his cock.

You thrust up and down on his cock, moaning at how his cock fills you up just right.

Soon enough, both of you felt the incoming signs of an orgasm.

"Kou," You groaned, looking at the male beneath you. "I'm going to cum."

"M-me too!" He gasped, eyes hazily looking at you. "Gonna- gonna cum a-again! P-please cum- cum with me!" 

You came together, stilling as you savored your orgasms.

You shivered at the feeling of being full of Bokuto's cum, slowly getting off him to lay at his side.

Bokuto turned to you, bringing you closer to him, and laid in the bed for a couple of minutes.

"I'm going to miss you," Bokuto said, laying his face in your chest.

"I know," You whispered, combing his hair. "We have to clean up."

Bokuto groaned, getting off of you and helped you clean up.

Later, the two of you laid on the bed, sleep taking over you as you held each other in an embrace.


	2. Missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been gone for a few days now and Bokuto’s lonely all by himself. Good thing you ordered some toys for Bokuto to play with.

Bokuto laid down on the bed, clutching your pillow and inhaling your scent. You've been gone for a few days and although you've made it a point to call him every night before going to bed, it wasn't the same.

He misses you, even though you've only been gone for a few days and wouldn't be back in a few days more. He'd made it a point to clutch your pillow every night as he falls asleep, waking up with the pillow still in his arms.

He clutched the pillow tighter, closing his eyes as he inhaled your scent. He tensed however when he felt his cock twitch in his pants.

"Not now," He groaned to himself. "She isn't here."

Bokuto was startled when he heard his phone got a message. He reached for his phone that was on the nightstand and smiled brightly as he saw that you texted him.

_ Kou, I ordered something for you. It should have arrived already so look in the mailbox okay? You can play with it as soon as you get it. Love you! _

"Play?" He cocked his head in confusion. He shrugged, going outside and looking at the mailbox. He opened it and indeed saw a package, so he grabbed it and went back to your room.

He found a small knife that was in your drawer to open the package. When he saw the contents, however, he felt his face burn. 

He grabbed the two items inside. One was a simple fleshlight but the other one made him gulp. It was a dildo, a huge one at that, and it has a  _ vibrating _ function.

He felt his cock harden, and he tremblingly went on the bed, hastily taking off his clothes in the process.

Feeling his breath quicken in excitement, he put his cock in the fleshlight, the beads inside making him whimper.

"Mhm!" 

Shivering, he sat up and search for the lube in the drawer, yelling in triumph once he found it. He took out the lube and applied it generously on his hands.

He put two fingers in, stretching his ass, his other hand slowly moving the fleshlight.

"Aah~!" He moaned out your name. He crooked his fingers looking for that spot that made him see stars. Fingering himself deeper, he let out a gasp when he found it.

"Ah! Fuck!" He thrust his fingers in and out, his other hand doing the same for the fleshlight. Once he felt he’s stretched enough, he put some lube in the dildo and slowly put it inside of him.

"Aaah!" He found a rhythm in his thrust. Fleshlight thrusting down just as the dildo thrust out, alternating the pace. Remembering the vibrator function in the dildo, Bokuto turned it on.

"Oh! Fuck!" Bokuto arched his back, tears gathering in his eyes at the pleasure surrounding him. He soon started thrusting in a frenzy, babbling your name as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

"Fuck! More! Please! Come back home soon! I'm gonna go crazy!" He sobbed, even though the toys were giving him pleasure like no other, he wishes that you were here and that you're the one doing this to him. He wishes that you're here teasing him as he loses his cool, teasing his cock with your hot cavern while teasing his hole at the same time. He wishes that you're here marking him, making sure everyone knows he's yours. He wants you. Your touch, your body, your everything.

"Fuck! Imma cum!" He gasped your name. "G-gonna, g-gonna c-cum!"

He came on the fleshlight, trembling. But he didn't stop, no, he still shoved the dildo further into him, thrusting the fleshlight into his cock, not caring that he's being overstimulated, because this wasn't enough. Not one bit.

Hearing his phone ring, he scrambled up, looking frantically, and sobbed once he saw it was you calling him.

"Momma!" He cried, not caring if anyone from your side of the phone heard.

"Aww," You cooed at the male, leaning back on the bed as you saw his tear-tracked face. "Does my baby misses his momma?"

"Yes! Please come home soon!"

"Aww, but didn't momma buy her baby some toys?"

"Not enough! Want you more!"

"Well you're gonna have to settle for that for a few more days, sweetheart."

Bokuto whimpered, collapsing back down on the bed.

"Too long!"

"I know, baby. But can momma see what you're doing?"

Bokuto placed his phone on the nightstand, prepping it up and positioning it so you could see his body.

"Oh, so you were playing with your new toys," You cooed. "Then can momma watch you play?"

"Yes, momma!"

Bokuto whined as he thrust the fleshlight back and forth, trembling as the dildo vibrated against his prostate, moaning your name as he fucked himself over and over again.

Lust rushes through your body as you watched Bokuto pleasure himself while moaning your name, hands trailing down as you felt your walls clenched at nothing.

"Momma! Momma! G-going to cum!" He sobbed out, frantically fucking himself.

"Go ahead baby," You cooed, fingers rubbing your clit. "Cum for momma."

And Bokuto came again in the fleshlight, sobbing as he did so, still thrusting the toys inside him.

"How many times have you cum, baby?"

"T-two, momma."

"And you still want more?"

"It's n-not enough," He whined, even as he hiccuped from the tears.

"Okay baby, but only one more okay? Then you'll have to sleep."

"T-thank you, momma," He gasped out.

And so you watched as he fuck himself, again and again, rubbing your clit as you do. Seeing how much of a mess your husband is, you sped up your fingers.

"M-momma gonna cum again! Want you to see me cum, I'm a good boy, right? I'm momma's good boy," Bokuto sobbed, babbling as he came again on the fleshlight.

"Yes baby, you're momma's good boy." You groaned, cumming at your fingers. "Now baby, clean yourself up and get some rest, okay?"

"O-okay momma," He mumbled.

"I love you, Kou."

"Love you too."

You ended the call and look down at yourself.

"Well, I guess Koutarou isn't the only one who needs to clean up." 


	3. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last you had come home to your husband. You’re tired from the trip but don’t worry, Bokuto will take care of you. Just let him do all the work.

Bokuto was restless, today was the day you were coming home. It was evening and he couldn't stay still as he waited for you in the living room. Hearing the door click, he snapped his head towards the entrance and watched as you finally,  _ finally, _ came home.

Seeing Bokuto on the sofa, you smiled gently and opened your arms.

That was all Bokuto needed to scramble up and barrel into your arms.

"You're here, you're here, you're here," Bokuto mumbled.

"I'm here," You reassured him, grip tightening.

You stayed in an embrace for a couple of moments, enjoying each other's presence, before reluctantly pulling away.

Bokuto pouted before tugging you towards the bedroom.

You laughed, allowing him to pull you.

Once the both of you were in bed, Bokuto laid above you with his head on your chest.

You caressed his hair as the two of you chatted, filling the silence in the room with mindless chatter.

"By the way, Kou,"

Bokuto hummed, nuzzling his head.

"Did you like the toys I gave you?" You asked with an innocent tone, but with eyes full of mischief. You watched in amusement as his ears turned red.

Peeking out of your chest, he gave you a small nod.

"Yeah. But I would've preferred if you were the one doing that to me," He confessed, shivering.

Feeling something poking in your thigh, you laughed, kissing his forehead.

"I'm tired Kou," You smiled. "But I wouldn't mind if you wanna do it."

Bokuto bit his lip, getting up from you.

"T-then, let me take care of you first," He mumbled, shifting so he faces your crotch. He slowly pulled off your clothes, kissing and kneading your thigh.

You sighed, leaning back, and just watched him.

Bokuto licked his lips before slowly diving into your core. He licked your juices that were flowing and moaned when he got a taste, closing his eyes in pleasure. He licked slowly, paying close attention to your clit and sucking gently just the way you like it.

You moaned, enjoying his tongue, and wrapped your thighs in his head, encasing him and pushing him further into your pussy.

Bokuto moaned and wrapped his arms in your thighs, pressing it closer to his ears as he pleasures you.

Grinding your face in his mouth with his nose occasionally hitting your clit, it wasn't long before you came.

Bokuto leaked your juices eagerly, wanting nothing more than just for him to lick you forever and pleasure you.

You tapped his head, making him groan and pause.

Bokuto pouted at you as he withdrew from your gushing core, licking his lips that still have your flavor.

"Give me the strap baby," You ordered gently, watching as he perked up and scrambled to the side, getting the strap for you.

"The lube too."

He handed you both and beckoned him over.

You hand him the lube. "Stretch yourself for me," You ordered, taking off the rest of your clothes, and putting on the strap, watching as Bokuto took off his clothes, and fingered himself.

Bokuto moaned vocally, body burning hot as you watched him with lustful eyes. He was three fingers in before you stopped him, pouring lube on the strap, and let him ride you.

You gave a sharp thrust, enjoying the way Bokuto's body bounced, his body trembling from the pleasure.

Bokuto panted, eyes locked on you as he fucks himself in your strap. As he thought, it's better when you're the one doing this to him, ordering him, teasing him, praising him, and telling him that he's doing good.

Suddenly insecure, he asked you tremblingly, "M-momma, I'm a good boy, right?"

You immediately rubbed your hands in his waist, voice in a soothing whisper. "Yes baby, you're my good boy, okay? Momma's good boy."

He whined, those words only serving to make his body hotter and he sped up his thrust.

You fisted his cock in your hand, helping him bring closer to the edge.

"Momma! G-gonna cum! But please! Keep fucking me more!" He moaned loudly, hips rocking up and down as he came, dirtying both of your bodies with his seed.

You didn't stop fucking each other until you're well into the night, giving each other pleasure to make up for the past few days you've been away from each other.


End file.
